You Were Meant For Me
by Black Key
Summary: "Umma rasa sudah waktunya kau... memberi keturunan bagi keluarga ini." YunJae, M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: You Were Meant For Me.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: You Were Meant For Me By Dean Choi.

Main Cast: YunJae.

Other Cast: SiBum, YooSu and Kim Heechul.

Chap: 1

Genre: Romace, Drama, Action, Little Humor and Angst, Mpreg, Raped.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"Umma rasa sudah waktunya kau... memberi keturunan bagi keluarga ini__.__"_

_o0o_ Chapter 1 _o0o_

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik berumur 25 tahun ini adalah anak dari pasangan Tan Hangeng dan Kim Heechul pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang real estet tapi di balik sebuah nama besar keluarga Kim sebenarnya mereka adalah kawanan mafia yang sangat terkenal di dunia hitam dan kepolisian. Mereka terkenal dengan cara kerjanya yang sangat bagus dan licik sehingga tak pernah sekali pun meninggalkan jejak yang bisa membuat kepolisian mencurigai pekerjaan inti mereka itu. Saat ini Keluarga Kim di berada di bawah kendali Kim Heechul umma dari Jaejoong dan tak akan lama lagi kekuasaan pun akan jatuh pada Jaejoong yang merupakan anak satu-satunya itu.

Jaejoong dengan santai berjalan menelusuri setiap lorong yang akan membawanya ke sebuah tempat rahasia, tempat dimana selama ini ia bertemu diam-diam dengan ke dua orang tuanya. Pekerjaan di dunia hitam mengharuskan Jaejoong selalu bersikap waspada pada siapa pun itu karena teman terbaik pun bisa saja penghiatan dan menusukmu dari belakang.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Dengan perlahan pintu kayu berlukiskan dua naga kembar itu Jaejoong ketuk, ia tampak menunggu sesaat sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengizinkannya masuk. Jaejoong mendorong pintu besar tadi hingga terbuka sepenuhnya, dengan gaya elegannya Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan besar di mana ia sering bertemu dengan ummanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan benar saja, Jaejoong kini bisa melihat sosok namja cantik yang merupakan ummanya, Heechul, namja yang sudah mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan, melahirkan dan membesarkannya hingga detik ini ia bisa berkecimpung di dunia hitam yang berbahaya, sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya yang berjalan semakin mendekati namja cantik tadi.

"Waeyo? Kenapa umma memanggilku dan memintaku cepat datang kemari? Apa ada masalah yang harus ku selesaikan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membuka satu persatu kancing jasnya lalu membuka benda tadi dan melemparkannya keatas sofa, Jaejoong pun mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sofa berwarna hitam itu seraya mengulung kedua lengan bajunya, "Serahkan saja semua masalah itu padaku. Seberat apa pun itu pasti aku bisa mengatasinya nanti." Ucap Jaejoong enteng sambil menuangkan teh dari dalam poci kecil ke dalam cangkir kecil berwarna putih yang terbuat dari keramik kualitas terbaik itu lalu menyesap teh tadi dengan santainya. Heechul tampak tersenyum melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya yang tak pernah berubah itu, tak pernah kenal takut pada apa pun dan selalu memandang rendah setiap masalah.

"Sebenarnya ada satu masalah sulit tapi sebelum itu ada hal yang lebih penting lagi yang harus kita bicarakan." Ucap Heechul pada Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendekati putra semata wayangnya tadi lalu duduk dengan angkuhnya di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong melirik kearah Heechul sesaat.

"Apa yang ingin umma bicarakan padaku? Tak seperti biasa saja, umma mau membuatku penasaran hum?" Tanya Jaejoong yang menarik tawa Heechul keluar dengan keras, Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengar tawa angkuh ummanya tadi.

"Aniya, umma tak pernah bisa bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganmu apa lagi membuatmu penasaran." Balas Heechul santai.

"Lalu, apa yang sekarang ingin umma bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil kembali menyesap tehnya tadi dengan tanang.

"Ini berhubungan denganmu dan juga keluarga besar dan organisasi rahasia kita," Ucap Heechul perlahan, Jaejoong tampak diam mendengarkan dengan santai tanpa ada niat untuk memotong perkataan Heechul, "Umma rasa sudah waktunya kau... memberi keturunan bagi keluarga ini," Ucap Heechul lagi dengan tenang sambil melirik kearah Jaejoong sekedar untuk mengetahui perubahan mimik wajah putranya tadi, Jaejoong terdiam tapi ia masih belum mau menyela perkataan ummanya, "Kau tahu bukan kau tak muda lagi, umurmu sudah 25 tahun, jadi wajar bila umma memintamu menikah dan memberikan keluarga dan organisasi kita calon penerus baru. Umma akan memberikan posisi kepemimpinan umma padamu jika kau sudah memberikan umma seorang cucu Jongie." Ucap Heechul, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya paham. Namja berparas cantik tadi meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa seraya menatap kearah Heechul santai.

"Aku mengerti umma, tapi untuk saat ini aku belum memiliki pasangan yang ku rasa benar-benar cocok untukku." Balas Jaejoong santai, Heechul menghela nafasnya berat. Dia tahu Jaejoong pasti tak akan menolak keinginanya itu tapi dia pun tahu anaknya tadi pasti akan melontarkan kalimat seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Bukankah kalian terlihat dekat dan sangat akrab bahkan kau juga terlihat sangat kompak dengannya. Umma cukup menyukainya, pekerjaannya di organisasi kita pun sangat bagus." Ucap Heechul yang kini terlihat mulai serius, di pandanginya Jaejoong tajam.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa bersama Siwon umma." Balas Jaejoong santai.

"Waeyo? Dia tak hanya bagus di pekerjaan saja tapi dia juga tampan pasti akan sangat cocok bila bersanding denganmu Jongie." Ucap Heechul mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Tapi dia sudah punya kekasih umma." Jawab Jaejoong santai dengan wajah datarnya.

"Itu gampang, lenyapkan saja kekasihnya itu beres bukan," Ucap Heechul dengan santainya, Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Heechul sersenyum manis, "Waeyo?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Jaejoong yang masih tertawa.

"Melenyapkan kekasih Siwon? Apa umma tega membunuh keponakan umma sendiri?" Tanya Jaejoong di tengah tawanya, Heechul masih mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba mencerna perkataan sang anak.

"Maksudmu..."

"Ne umma, Kibumlah kekasih Siwon saat ini, keponakan umma sendiri," Jawab Jaejoong setelah ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan berhenti tertawa, "Umma tak perlu pusing memikirkan masalah jodohku dan keturunan berikutnya untuk keluarga kita. Aku pasti akan mencarinya secepat yang aku bisa umma, aku akan memberikanmu cucu kalau aku sudah menemukan pria yang ku rasa cocok untukku." Ucap Jaejoong pada Heechul penuh dengan kesunguhan, Heechul menatap Jaejoong tajam mencoba mencari kebohongan yang tak ia temukan dari anaknya tadi. Namja cantik tadi pun menghela nafasnya sedikit lega saat ia benar-benar yakin kalau anaknya tadi bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau saat itu tiba cepat beri umma cucu dan umma harap itu tak akan lama lagi." Ucap Heechul yang akhirnya memilih mengalah dari putranya itu. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sang umma yang menurutnya lucu.

"Ku usahakan umma," Jawab Jaejoong santai dan kembali menyesap tehnya lagi, "Ku rasa pembicaraan tentang jodoh dan keturunan ini sampai di sini saja, bisa kita mulai membicarakan masalah organisasi?" Tanya Jaejoong tampak mulai serius, Heechul tersenyum penuh arti pada sang anak.

"Kau benar-benar putraku Joongie, selalu sigap dengan semua masalah organisasi kita." Ucap Heechul senang.

"Tentu saja, cepat atau lambat organisasi ini akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Jadi, ada masalah apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong santai. Heechul beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju ke meja kerjanya mengambil beberapa file penting yang kemudian ia serahkan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatapi file-file tadi yang merupakan sekumpulan laporan penting tengang seseorang, "Jung Yunho? Nuguya?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya menatap selembar foto di tangannya, foto seorang namja berwajah kecil dan bermata musang yang menurut Jaejoong lumayan tampan.

"Dia pemilik Shinhwa Corp. perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan dan hiburan," Jawab Heechul santai yang kini sudah kembali mendudukan dirinya di depan Jaejoong, "Dia juga merupakan pemimpin kubu barat." Sambung Heechul seraya menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir miliknya dan menyesap teh tadi dengan anggun.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan pada namja ini umma, haruskah aku membunuhnya dan merebut kekuasaan kubu barat?" Tanya Jaejoong santai.

"Aniya, kau tak perlu membunuhnya. Cukup rampas beberapa perusahaan besar miliknya dan ambil kekuasaan kubu barat dari namja tadi. Kita sebagai kubu utara pasti jadi di takuti oleh pihak lain bila wilayah kekuasaan kita bertambah." Jelas Heechul, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengertu.

"Aku mengerti umma, serahkan saja masalah ini padaku. Semua pasti beres di tanganku dan aku tak akan mengecewakan umma." Ucap Jaejoong tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

"Bagus kalau begitu, masalah ini ku serahkan padamu Jonggie." Balas Heechul.

"Ne umma. Ku rasa sudah tak ada hal penting yang bisa di bicarakan lagi, aku pergi sekarang umma. Masih banyak tugas yang harus ku selesaikan." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya, Heechul menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong benar-benar pergi dari ruangan tadi sambil membawa beberapa file tentang Yunho targetnya kini.

"Jongie!" Panggil sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kaki Jaejoong, namja cantik tadi memutar tubuhnya menatap namja cantik lainnya yang tadi memanggil namanya, "Kau habis bertemu Chullie umma?" Tanya namja cantik itu yang kini berdiri di depan Jaejoong bersama seorang namja tampan di sampingnya.

"Ne Bummie, tugas baru," Balas Jaejoong sambil mengangkat map berisi laporan tentang Yunho pada Kibum namja berparas cantik tadi, "Kau juga mau bertemu dengan umma?" Tanya Jaejoong pada sepupu dekatnya itu.

"Ne, aku dan Siwon hyung di panggil umma juga. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin umma bicarakan pada kami dan sebenarnya kami pun sedikit ada urusan dengan Chullie umma." Jawab Kibum sambil melirik namja tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya yang tak lain adalah Siwon kekasihnya. Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada pasangan kekasih tadi.

"Temuilah umma sebelum ia menunggu kalian terlalu lama." Ucap Jaejoong pada Kibum dan Siwon.

"Ne Jonggie, senang bertemu denganmu hari ini. Ku harap kita punya waktu luang untuk bisa makan siang bersama nanti." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"Ku harap kita punya waktu luang untuk melakukannya Bummie." Balas Jaejoong sedikit mendesah. Kibum dan Siwon tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tadi.

"Jangan terlalu menyibukkan diri Jae, itu tak baik. Sesekali bersenang-senanglah." Ucap Siwon sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali mendesah pelan.

"Sudah sebaiknya kalian temui umma sekarang sebelum kalian malah menceramahiku." Suruh Jaejoong pada sepasang kekasih tadi yang malah mentertawakannya.

"Ne Jonggie kami pergi dulu, annyeong." Kibum dan Siwon pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tetap menatap lirik dua punggung namja yang di sayanginya tadi.

"BUMMIE!" Teriak Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kaki Kibum dan Siwon, dua namja tadi membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Jaejoong heran.

"Ne?" Ucap Kibum.

"CHUKKHAEYO BUMMIE." Teriak Jaejoong lagi, Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya binggung seraya menatap Jaejoong penuh tanda tanya.

"Ne?" Binggung Kibum, Jaejoong tersenyum manis sambil berjalan mendekati Kibum hingga kini ia berdiri tepat di depan namja cantik yang masih memasang wajah tak mengertinya itu.

"Chukae, jaga calon keponakanku baik-baik ya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus perut Kibum yang masih terlihat rata tapi saat tangan Jaejoong menyentuhnya dia bisa merasakan perbedaan itu, perut Kibum sedikit membuncit dan keras bila di tekan. Mendengar perkataan dan tindakan tiba-tiba Jaejoong tadi langsung membuat wajah Kibum memucat.

"A-apa maksudmu Jongie, a-aku tak mengerti." Balas Kibum tergagap membuat Jaejoong tersenyum usil pada sepupu cantiknya tadi.

"Tak perlu kau tutupi lagi Bummie, cepat atau lambat perutmu akan membesar dan semua rahasiamu selama ini pun akan terbongkar. Semua orang akan tahu seorang Kim Kibum yang cantik, pendiam, pekerja keras dan pintar ini sedang mengandung anak seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon yang brengsek dan tak bisa apa-apa tapi harus di akui kalau dia sedikit tampan." Jaejoong yang mendapat death glare dari Siwon.

"Yack! Jongie kau..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Jongie?" Tanya Kibum memotong perkataan Siwon. Kibum tampak gugup, ia bahkan tak berani menatap kearah Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Kibum tahu Jaejoong sepupunya itu mencintai Siwon yang sekarang adalah kekasihnya dan juga appa biologis dari bayi yang tengah ia kandung. Tapi dia pun tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri kalau ia juga mencintai Siwon. Dan Kibum tak akan mundur walau pun Jaejoonglah lawannya apa lagi saat ia juga mengetahui kalau ternyata Siwon pun memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya. Dia tak akan pernah mau memberi Siwon pada orang lain sekali pun itu untuk Jaejoong, sepupu yang paling ia sayangi melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Tentang kehamilanmu?" Jaejoong menyentuh dagu Kibum dan mengangkat wajah namja cantik tadi untuk menatap lurus kearah matanya, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Siwon yang memberitahukannya padaku." Jawab Jaejoong pelan, Kibum langsung memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada sang kekasih.

"Aniya, dia bohong. Bukan aku yang memberitahukan semua padanya Bummie, dia menjebakku." Balas Siwon mencoba membela dirinya dengan sedikit gelahapan saat sang keksaih tak berhenti menatapnya tajam, sedangkan Jaejoong tampak tertawa senang melihat tingkah sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling berbicara dengan tatapan mata mereka itu walau pun sejujurnya di dalam hati Jaejoong terasa sangat sakit. Siwon itu cinta pertama Jaejoong, satu dari dua namja yang sampai detik ini masih terus di cintai oleh namja cantik tadi.

"Kau saja yang bodoh bisa terjebak olehku Wonnie." Balas Jaejoong pada Siwon yang kini memberinya tatapan tajam tapi Jaejoong malah bersikap seolah-oleh tatapan itu bukan Siwon berikan padanya.

"Jongie mianhae." Ucap Kibum pelan, Siwon dan Jaejoong serempak menatap kearah Kibum.

"Maaf untuk apa Bummie? Kau tak punya salah padaku kecuali tentang kehamilanmu itu, berani-beraninya kau menutupi semua dariku. Lain kali jangan sembunyikan apa pun lagi dariku ne." Ucap Jaejoong yang tahu kenapa Kibum meminta maaf padanya, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan, Jaejoong langsung menarik tubuh Kibum ke dalam pelukannya memberikan namja cantik tadi sebuah pelukan hangat sebagai seorang saudara yang saling menyayangi. Siwon tersenyum senang melihat dua namja cantik yang di kaguminya itu. "Oke, kurasa semua ini cukup. Kalian harus segera bertemu dengan umma sebelum namja cantik tadi menodongkan senjatanya di dahi kalian." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu kibum pelan.

"Ya kurasa Jaejoong ada benarnya juga, aku masih ingin hidup dan melihat anakku lahir dan besar bersamaku." Ucap Siwon yang membuat Jaejoong dan Kibum tertawa pelan.

"Jongie gomawo untuk semuanya." Ucap Kibum sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong lagi sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia dan Siwon beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menatap punggung keduanya yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang masuk ke dalam pintu di mana sang umma berada. Setelahnya Jaejoong pun beranjak pergi menelusuri lorong-lorong sepi tadi.

'_Aku juga akan bahagia bila kau bahagian Wonnie, aku tahu Kibum orang yang tepat untukmu. Aku merelakan kalian berdua selama kalian bisa meraih kebahagiaan itu bersama.' _Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Seberapa besar pun rasa cintanya pada Siwon dan keinginan untuk bersama serta memiliki seluruh cinta dan perhatian namja tampan tadi, Jaejoong tetap jauh mencintai Kibum sebagai supupu dan teman terbaik yang ia punya sejak kecil. Kibum itu anak yatim piatu yang sejak kecil sudah di asuh oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di perlakukan layaknya anak sendiri. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan sedih Kibum sejak kecil yang merasa sendiri di dunia ini tanpa kedua orang tua yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat sekali pun dan Jaejoong tak akan pernah tega memberikan rasa sedih itu lagi pada Kibum di saat namja cantik tadi sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Dia merelakan Siwon pada Kibum walau hatinya berteriak sakit.

"Jae hyung." Panggil sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang namja berparas tampan bak cassanova pada Jaejoong. Namja tadi tak lain adalah Park Yoochun orang kepercayaan Jaejoong yang paling setia dan bisa di andalkan oleh namja cantik tadi.

"Kita balik Chunnie." Ucap Jaejoong sambil masuk ke dalam mobil yang pintunya sudah di bukakan oleh Yoochun. Yoochun menutup pintu mobil tadi dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang sama dengan Jaejoong, perbedaannya hanya Jaejoong duduk di bangku belakang sedangkan Yoochun di bangku depan di samping supir pribadi mereka.

"Apa yang di katakan Chullie umma tadi hyung?" Tanya Yoochun yang tampak sedikit penasaran. Jaejoong pun segera memberikan berkas-berkas tentang Jung Yunho yang di bawanya tadi pada Yoochun, "Jung Yunho? Bukankah dia putra tunggal pemilik dari Shinhwa Corp?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menatap kearah Jaejoong yang menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban. "Jadi dia target kita berikutnya? Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya hyung? Apa kita akan membunuhnya?" Tanya Yoochun antusias.

"Aniya, tidak sampai di tahap itu tapi memang benar ia target kita kali ini. Aku mau kau mencarikanku jadwal namja itu untuk besok sehari penuh." Balas Jaejoong santai.

"Ne hyung tenang saja, tak sulit untukku melakukan semua itu." Balas Yoochun santai, Jaejoong tersenyum pada namja kepercayaannya itu, namja yang sudah bekerja untuknya sejak namja tadi berusia tiga belas tahun hingga saat ini ia berusia dua puluh tiga tahun.

_o0o_ You Were Meant For Me _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Di sebuah mall terbesar di tengah-tengah kota Seoul tampak seorang namja tampan yang terlihat sibuk dan di belakang namja tampan tadi juga terlihat sang sekertaris yang tak kalah sibuknya. Namja tampan tadi tak lain adalah sang pemilik mall besar tadi, Jung Yunho dan sekertarisnya adalah namja bertubuh sexy yang banyak di taksir oleh namja dari berbagai kalangan, Kim Junsu.

"Kau mengerti bukan dengan semua yang ku jelaskan tadi Su-ie?" Tanya Yunho sambil menatap sang sekertaris yang tampak sibuk mencatat semua hal-hal penting yang dia katakan barusan.

"Ne hyung aku paham dan aku juga sudah mencatat semua di sini agar tak lupa." Balas Junsu sambil melihat memo kecil di tangannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku tak mau ada kesalahan sedikit pun nantinya mengerti?" Tanya Yunho yang kembali menatap Junsu yang dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya, "Setelah ini jadwalku apa?" Tanya Yunho lagi, dengan cepat Junsu pun memeriksa jadwal Yunho.

"Jadwalmu untuk sore dan malam ini kosong hyung tapi besok pagi jam Sembilan kau ada rapat dengan Kim Corp." Jelas Junsu pada Yunho.

"Begitu, sekarang kau temani aku makan. Sudah sejak pagi aku belum makan dan kini cacing-cacing di perutku sudah berteriak kelaparan." Ucap Yunho membuat Junsu tersenyum melihat tingkah sang Boss yang hanya ia saja yang mengatahuinya itu.

"Kau harus sedikit lebih memperhatikan dirimu sendiri hyung, kalau ka uterus seperti ini kau bisa-bisa jatuh sakit." Ucap Junsu mengekor di belakang Yunho yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju sebuah café di mall tadi. Keduanya tampak berbincang-bincang ringan layaknya teman atau pun saudara ketimbang Boss dengan sekertarisnya tanpa mengetahui dari atas sky way sana ada dua pasang mata yang terus menatap keduanya sejak tadi.

"Jalankan rencana kita seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan semalam Chunnie." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yoochun lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya tadi, Yoochun segera mengejar Jaejoong sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telephone sana.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

New ff again, moga readers semua ga bosan dg ff dari dean. Maaf kl ff.a jelak, maklum saja dean baru debut jadi author YunJae al.a.. selama ini Dean terkenal.a sebagai author SiBum.

Yang baca dean minta like and commentnya ne…


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: You Were Meant For Me.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: You Were Meant For Me By Dean Choi.

Main Cast: YunJae.

Other Cast: YooSu.

Chap: 2

Genre: Romace, Drama, Action, Little Humor and Angst, Mpreg, Raped.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: _"Huh, kau mau bermain dengan cara licik ternyata, Kim. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah mau memenuhi ambisimu itu."_

_o0o_ Chapter 2 _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Jung Yunho, pengusaha muda yang cukup terkenal dengan kinerjanya mengatur saham ini tampak sangat sibuk, sebagai seorang CEO muda pengalamannya memang masih sedikit tapi banyak orang yang sangat salut dengan cara kerjannya yang rapi dan bagus dalam mengatur saham perusahannya yang cukup banyak itu.

"Agenda kita siang ini apa Su-ie?" Tanya Yunho pada sekertaris bertubuh montoknya itu sambil berjalan menuju parkiran mobil dengan segelas kopi panas dan sebuah roti di tangannya. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana sibuknya pengusaha muda satu ini? Bahkan untuk makan siang saja ia harus mencuri-curi waktu di tengah padatnya pekerjaan yang ia tangani setiap harinya.

"Meeting dengan perusahaan Kim's Corp jam 2 nanti Hyung, Tuan Kim Jaejoong menginginkan pertemuan di luar area perusahaan dan dia sudah memesan tempat meeting di Bolero cafe." Jelas Junsu yang berjalan dengan cepat mengejar Yunho yang berada di depannya sambil membuka note kecilnya dan sesekali mengigit roti yang di bawanya sebagai makan siang. Beginilah nasib Junsu yang menjadi sekertaris pribadi untuk orang yang super sibuk seperti Yunho karena mau tak mau ia pun jadi ikut sibuk dan tak jarang pula dalam satu hari full dia bersama Yunho menangani masalah perusahaan.

"Berapa waktu yang kita punya sebelum meeting dimulai Su-ie? Aku membutuhkan acara makan yang layak tidak seperti ini, sudah sejak pagi aku belum makan apa pun kecuali satu gelas expresso, satu gelas moccachino dan tiga gelas coffee, di tambah yang ini jadi empat gelas." Ucap Yunho sambil menunjukan gelas kopinya pada Junsu tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju dimana mobilnya kini terparkir dengan rapi.

"Kita masih punya waktu dua jam sebelum meeting di mulai." Ucap Junsu yang terus mengejar langkah lebar Yunho sambil tetap memakan rotinya.

"Bagus kalau begitu cepat pesankan menu makanan di sebuah restoran untukku." Ucap Yunho pada Junsu.

"Tapi hyung sepertinya kita tak bisa makan dengan layak untuk saat ini karena... Bolero cafe itu letaknya di daerah busan yang memakan waktu kurang lebih dua jam perjalanan itu pun kalau perjalanannya mulus." Jelas Junsu dengan tampang innocentnya. Junsu langsung memasang wajah tanpa dosanya saat dengan tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap ia dengan tatapan tajam tak bersahabat.

"JUN-SU... KENAPA TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA SEJAK TADI!" Geram Yunho pada sekertaris polosnya tadi. Kalau saja dia merasa cocok bekerja sama dengan Junsu yang kinerjanya memuaskan itu pasti sudah sejak dulu ia memecat namja montok tadi. Tambahan yang membuat Yunho tetap mempertahankan Junsu karena cuma namja montok tadi saja yang tidak keganjenan saat menjadi sekertarisnya.

"Mianhae." Ucap Junsu memelas, Yunho menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Pesankan makanan cepat saji untukku, terpaksa kita makan di mobil lagi." Ucap Yunho yang kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sudah tampak oleh penglihatannya saat itu.

"Kau mau makan apa hyung?" Tanya Junsu pada Yunho yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil di susul Junsu yang juga ikut masuk dan mendudukan tubuh montoknya tadi di sebelah sang supir yang dengan sigap langsung menjalankan mobil yang di kendarainya menuju jalanan kota Seoul yang padat.

"Apa saja yang penting siap dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit." Balas Yunho santai sambil meneguk kopinya lagi.

"Baik kalau begitu kita mampir ke mexicana dulu ne." Ucap Junsu ramah pada sang supir sebelum akhirnya ia mengolder makanan via handphonenya.

_o0o_ You Were Meant For Me _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

"Bagaimana Yoochun?" Tanya seorang namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Jaejoong pada tangan kanannya, Park Yoochun. Kini keduanya tampak sedang berkomunikasi via handphone.

"Mereka mulai bergerak hyung, dan dari alat penyadap dan pelacak yang ku pasang di baju sekertarisnya tampaknya mereka akan membeli makanan siap jadi dulu sebelum akhirnya pergi ke tempat dimana kita janjian meeting." Jelas Yoochun sambil menatap mobil yang di gunakan oleh Yunho keluar dari area parkir.

"Bagus, semua ku serahkan padamu Chunnie. Jalankan seperti rencana dan jangan sampai gagal kau tahu akibatnya bukan kalau kau mengecewakanku Chunnie? Aku tak suka kegagalan." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada dingin di seberang telfon sana.

"Ne hyung, nyawaku sebagai gantinya bila tugas kali ini gagal?" Balas Yoochun santai.

"Kau memang benar-benar orang kepercayaanku Chunnie jadi jangan buat aku kecewa dan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong dingin.

"Ne hyung aku mengerti," Balas Yoochun sebelum akhirnya pangilan telfon tadi terputus, "Kita bergerak sekarang juga." Ucap Yoochun pada anak buahnya sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi dari tempat pengintaian tadi.

_o0o_ You Were Meant For Me _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Pajero Sport hitam yang di tumpangi Yunho dan Junsu tampak berjalan dengan kecepatan rata-rata meninggalkan kota Seoul dan mulai memasuki kawasan Busan. Di luar sana langit tampak tak bersahabat, awan hitam mengulung, rintik-rintik hujan mulai menjatuhi permukaan bumi memperlambat kecepatan mobil yang Yunho tumpangi karena faktor jalan yang licin akhirnya perjalanan mereka pun sedikit terhambat.

"Apa tak bisa lebih cepat lagi? Kita bisa terlambat kalau begini caranya." Ucap Yunho yang tampak mulai kesal. Iya sebelumnya selalu tepat waktu di setiap meeting yang di adakan karena bagi Yunho waktu adalah segalanya, Yunho paling tak suka membuang-buang waktu untuk hal-hal tak terduga seperti saat ini.

"Saat ini sedang hujan hyung akibatnya jalanan jadi licin, kita tak bisa menaikkan kecepatan lagi kalau tak ingin celaka," Jelas Junsu yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari sang supir yang tampak fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Ucap Junsu tadi sukses membuat Yunho berdecak kesal, "Sabarlah sedikit hyung, aku akan menghubungi pihak Kim's Corp dan mengabarkan kalau kita akan sedikit terlambat akibat jalanan yang licin." Ucap Junsu sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal Yunho.

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Yunho kesal, Junsu tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan bossnya tadi sebelum akhirnya dia menghubungi pihak Kim's Corp dan menyampaikan perihal keterlambatan mereka nanti.

"Maaf Tuan Jung, sepertinya sejak tadi kita di ikuti." Ucap sang supir sambil melirik ke belakang melalui kaca spion. Junsu yang baru saja mengakhiri panggilan telfonnya langsung membalikan tubuhnya menatap kearah yang sang supir maksudkan begitu pula dengan Yunho yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Cih, apa mau mereka sebenarnya?" Tanya Yunho kesal sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari dalam koper yang dibawanya begitu pula dengan Junsu dan sang supir saat mereka menlihat sebuah mobil mencurigakan yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka.

"Omona, banyak sekali. Kita kalah jumlah hyung." Ucap Junsu saat melihat ada sekitar lima mobil yang kini mulai mengepung mobil mereka.

"Cih, brengsek! Su-ie cepat telfon bala bantuan." Ujar Yunho dan dengan cepat Junsu menekan tombol-tombol di handphonenya untuk menelfon dan meminta bantuan tapi tampaknya percuma saja.

"Hyung tak ada signal." Ucap Junsu.

"Sial, mereka mengacaukan signal telfon. Tampaknya semua sudah direncanakan. Junsu bersiaplah, kita sedikit bermain sekarang." Ucap Yunho yang langsung di angguki oleh Junsu.

"Huwa... Kyyaa..." Teriak Junsu histeris saat salah satu dari kelima mobil yang mengepung mereka menyerempet mobil yang mereka kendarai hingga mengakibatkan pistol yang di pegang Junsu terlempar begitu saja. Dengan kalut Junsu mencoba mengambil pistolnya tadi dengan susah payah akibat ulah mobil-mobil tadi yang terus menyengol mobil mereka, "Shit, aku tak bisa mengambil pistolku kalau begini caranya." Kesal Junsu.

"Pakai ini," Ucap Yunho sambil memberi Junsu sebuah pistol sebelum akhirnya ia menurunkan kaca jendela dan memberikan beberapa tembakan pada orang-orang yang berada di dalam mobil yang mengepung mereka. Junsu pun tak tinggal diam, ia mengikuti apa yang Yunho lakukan hingga akhirnya baku hantam pun terjadi. Beberapa orang menembaki mobil Yunho hingga membuat ban belakang mobil tadi terkena satu tembakan yang mengakibatkan mobil yang Yunho tumpangi oleng hingga akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan, "Sial!" Maki Yunho yang kepalanya baru saja terantuk hingga mengeluarkan darah. Yunho yang tampak kesal langsung mengambil dua buat pistol otomatis dari dalam kopernya lalu keluar dari dalam mobil di ikuti Junsu yang keadaanya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho. Keduanya langsung menembaki beberapa orang yang menghadang mereka tadi sambil mengelak tembakan-tembakan balik yang mengarah pada keduanya.

"Berhati-hatilah Su-ie, ku rasa ini jebakan." Teriak Yunho pada Junsu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya kini berada.

"Ne hyung kau juga." Ucap Junsu sebelum akhirnya sebuah peluru mengenai bahunya membuat ia jatuh dan perlahan tak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Sial!" Rutuk Yunho yang masih terus menembaki musuh sambil melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dari perbandingan jumlah saja sudah jelas ia kalah telak, di depan sana ada lebih dari lima belas orang sedang menbakinya, "Sial, mau kalian sebenarnya apa?" Kesal Yunho sambil terus menembak hingga akhirnya ia kehabisan amunis dan sebuah peluru pun dengan telak mengenai dadanya membuat tubuh Yunho roboh seketika.

Park Yoochun yang di kenal dengan sebutan si penembak jitu baru saja menembakan satu pelurunya yang langsung mengenai dada Yunho padahal ia menembak dari dalam mobilnya yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat Yunho berada. Yoochun dengan wibawanya keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan mendekati tubuh Yunho.

"Benar-benar lemah," Ucap Yoochun sambil membalikan tubuh telungkup Yunho dengan kakinya lalu tertawa senang karena berhasil menyelesaikan misi tanpa bersusah payah, "Urus mereka, buat seolah-olah ini semua seperti kecelakaan lalu lintas dan jangan tinggalkan jejak apa pun itu. Mengerti?" Ucap Yoochun pada bawahannya yang mengangguk patuh dan mulai bekerja menghilangkan jejak yang ada. Setelahnya Yoochun kembali beranjak menuju mobilnya dan mulai menghubungi Jaejoong.

"Mission Completed," Ucap Yoochun singkat lalu kembali menutuskan hubungan telfon dengan Jaejoong, "Kita kembali ke markas." Ucap Yoochun pada sang supir yang langsung menjalankan mobil meninggalkan tempat tadi.

_o0o_ You Were Meant For Me _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Jung Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan saat ia mulai sadarkan diri, sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan sedikit pencahanyaan dan lembab itu menganggu pandangannya membuat kedua matanya silau. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia pun bisa terbisa dengan cahaya minim yang menyilaukan tadi. Hal pertama yang namja tampan tadi sadari ia tidak lagi sedang berada di dalam mobilnya melainkan di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan sedikit pencahayaan dan dalam posisi tubuh terikat di lantai dengan kedua tangan dan kaki membentuk huruf X. Yunho memberontakkan dirinya, berusaha lepas dari ikatan di kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan percuma karena ikatan tadi terlalu kuat.

"Yack! Siapa yang melakukan ini semua padaku. Keluar kalian!" Bentak Yunho sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya lagi dengan percuma, yang ada kedua tangan dan kakinya malah tampak mulai lecet, "Yack! Jangan bermain-main denganku." Kesal Yunho karena tak bisa melepaskan diri. Dia pun mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, ia dan Junsu akan pergi ke Busan dalam rangka meeting dengan pimpinan dari Kim's Corp tapi di tengah jalan ia malah di hadang oleh beberapa orang hingga akhirnya baku hantam pun tak bisa di elakkan lagi, ia dan Junsu mendapat tembakan di dada dan bahu tapi anehnya dia masih hidup, satu hal yang Yunho sadari kalau peluru yang mengenainya adalah peluru bius.

Di saat Yunho tengah berpikir keras tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka membuat lamunan sesaat Yunho buyar seketika, Yunho memicingkan matanya saat seberkas sinar masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi di susul oleh sosok seseorang yang belum jelas dapat Yunho ketahui karena pengaruh cahaya tadi. Tak lama pintu kembali tertutup dan kini tinggallah ia dan sosok orang tadi berdua saja di dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu. Yunho membelalakan matanya saat sadar siapa sosok namja yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

"Kim Jaejoong." Desis Yunho kesal seraya menatap tajam pada sosok namja cantik yang tampak sedang meremehkannya itu. Sungguh, Yunho tak pernah berpikir kalau Jaejoonglah yang berada di balik semua penyerangan dan penculikan dirinya itu, seingatnya ia tak pernah memiliki urusan apa pun dengan namja cantik tadi kecuali urusan bisnis yang baru saja akan mereka mulai.

"Benar Jung, ini aku Kim Jaejoong. Kau terkejut?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tawa tipisnya, perlahan namja cantik ini berjalan mendekati Yunho yang terbaring di lantai dengan posisi tangan dan kaki terikat itu, Jaejoong duduk berjongkok di samping Yunho yang menatapnya geram.

"Apa maksud ini semua Kim?" Tanya Yunho kesal dan kembali memberontakan tubuhnya mencoba melepaskan diri dari tali-tali yang mengikat erat kedua tangan dan kakinya itu.

"Aigo Jung, diamlah sedikit jangan heboh begitu. Lihat, tanganmu mulai lecet seperti ini pasti sakit aniya?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut sambil membelai pergelangan tangan kiri Yunho yang lecet.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu Kim?" Tanya Yunho kesal karena perbuatan namja cantik tadi.

"Benar-benar seorang Jung sejati, tak suka mengulur-ngulur waktu, selalu ingin langsung ke inti saja. Baiklah aku tak akan berbasa-basi lagi, aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk satu tujuan saja. Aku ingin kau menanda tangani berkas-berkas ini Jung," Ucap Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan secarik kertas di depan wajah Yunho, namja tampan tadi menatap tak mengerti pada Jaejoong, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa isi dari berkas ini, aniya? Karena aku sedang sedikit berbaik hati padamu jadi akanku jelaskan apa isinya," Bisik Jaejoong di telingga Yunho dengan nada desahan yang sengaja ia ciptakan untuk mengoda namja tampan tadi. Tak hanya itu, Jaejoong pun memberikan sedikit rabaan di dada bidang Yunho sambil melepas kancing kemeja putih yang Yunho kenakan satu persatu dengan gaya yang sengaja di buat sedikit centil untuk menanbah kesan godaannya semakin sexy saja, "Aku ingin kau menanda tangani surat ini karena ini surat balik nama, semua perusahaan milikmu akan jadi milikku nantinya setelah kau membubuhkan tanda tanganmu. Bukankah itu bagus Jung?" Bisik Jaejoong di telingga Yunho. Yunho tampak tak senang dengan apa yang Jaejoong lalukan tadi.

"Huh, kau mau bermain dengan cara licik ternyata, Kim. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah mau memenuhi ambisimu itu." Jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau!" Kesal Jaejoong sambil menarik kerah baju Yunho yang sudah terbuka. Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan emosinya, dengan perlahan ia lepas kerah baju Yunho lalu mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari dalam saku celananya. Jaejoong duduk di atas perut Yunho seraya memainkan pisau kecilnya di dada namja tampan tadi dengan gerakan mengoda, "Kau harus menandatangani berkas itu chagya." Bisik Jaejoong lagi mengoda seraya membelai dada Yunho dengan pisau kecil di tangannya yang tadi sempat sedikit mengores leher Yunho hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Yunho tersenyum meremehkan Jaejoong melihat semua yang namja cantik tadi lakukan padanya.

"Kau tak akan mendapatkan apa pun dariku Kim. Walau pun kau membunuhku sekali pun semua akan sia-sia karena aku tak akan pernah mau memenuhi semua ambisimu itu." Ucap Yunho tanpa nada takut sedikit pun seraya mengerakkan tubuhnya mencoba lepas dari tali-tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Jaejoong yang mendapat penolakan secara langsung oleh Yunho tampak menatap namja tampan tadi dengan tatapan tajam membunuhnya yang selalu di takuti oleh para bawahannya itu tapi sedikit pun tak membuat Yunho takut.

"Kita lihat saja Jung, seberapa banyak milikmu yang bisa ku dapatkan dengan mudah." Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyuman sinis dibibirnya, namja berparas cantik tadi melemparkan berkas-berkas di tangannya ke samping tubuh Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia melumat bibir tebal namja yang berada di bawah tubuhnya tadi membuat kedua mata Yunho terbuka lebar saking shocknya dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Jaejoong yang bisa dikatakan nekat itu apa lagi Jaejoong tak sekedar mengecupi bibir Yunho saja, namja cantik tadi tampak bermain-main dengan bibir tebal Yunho seraya membelai dada namja tampan tadi terekspos.

Jaejoong melumat bibir Yunho dengan ganas walau terkadang namja tampan tadi sedikit berontak tapi itu tak menyulitkannya, semakin lama lumatan yang Jaejoong berikan semakin menuntut saja, suara decakan lidah dan bibir membahanan di ruangan kecil yang kurang percahayaan dan lembab itu. Kedua tangan Jaejoong pun tak mau tinggal diam begitu saja, jari-jari lentik itu tampak menari-nari di kedua tonjolan di dada Yunho membuat namja tampan tadi semakin gelisah akibat nafsunya yang sukses Jaejoong pancing. Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat ia bisa merasakam gundukan besar di selangkangan Yunho setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit namja cantik tadi mengoda tubuh Yunho mulai dari melumat bibirnya dengan ganas, meraba dada dan memaninkan nipple Yunho sampai menjilati dan mengecup leher, bahu dan dada namja tampan tadi seraya membuat banyak kissmark di sana sini.

"Kau sudah terangsang berat ternyata chagya," Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada mengejek seraya mengelus gundukan besar tadi dengan tangan kanannya dan menjilati nipple kanan Yunho yang sudah menegang, "Kau mau kubantu menyelesaikan hasratmu chagya? Aku akan memberikan service terhebatku kalau kau mau menanda tangani berkas-berkas tadi." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membuka celana Yunho dengan perlahan.

"Aku tak butuh apa pun darimu, kau benar-benar bitch Kim." Ucap Yunho dengan nafas tak teratur akibat hasratnya yang sudah terlalu tinggi. Jaejoong tak ambil pusing dengan perkataan menghina dari Yunho untuknya tadi, dia malah menyeringai kecil seraya memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana Yunho dan meremas benda milik namja tampan tadi yang sudah menegang dengan gerakan perlahan yang mengoda.

"Aku ingin lihat sampai dimana kau bisa menolakku Jung. Ah... lebih bagus lagu kalau ku panggil Yunho? Aniya Yunnie saja," Ucap Jaejoong berbicara sendiri. Dengan perlahan namja cantik tadi menarik keluar junior Yunho dari dalam celana yang sudah ia buka kancing dan resletingnya, Jaejoong menatap kagum pada benda yang kini tengah ia mainkan dengan kedua tangannya itu, "Ukuran Yunnie menakjubkan. Besar sekali, pasti rasanya akan sedikit sakit dan juga sangat nikmat bila belalai ini masuk ke dalam sarangnya." Ucap Jaejoong yang sengaja meracau dengan kata-kata bermakna kotornya itu karena ia tahu semakin banyak ia mengucapkan kata-kata kotor tadi semakin terangsang pula Yunho dibuatnya.

Jaejoong masih terus memainkan junior Yunho dengan kedua tangannya hingga beberapa saat kemudian namja cantik tadi dengan perlahan memasukan junior besar tadi ke dalam mulutnya. Yunho tanpa sadar mengeluarkan erangannya saat merasakan bibir hangat Jaejoong di kejantanannya yang tengah tegang itu. Dengan gerakan yang sengaja di buat pelan Jaejoong melakukan blowjob pada junior Yunho yang tak dapat masuk semua ke dalam mulutnya karena ukurannya yang besar itu membuat Yunho merutuk kesal dalam hati karena ia harus menahan erangannya yang mendesak ingik keluar karena perlakuan Jaejoong pada kejantanannya tadi. Jaejoong tersenyum puas dalam hati saat melihat wajah Yunho yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus itu, dengan sengaja ia mempercepat blowjobnya tadi membuat Yunho mengekuarkan erangannya yang sempat ia tahan mati-matian.

"Akhirnya kau mendesah juga chagya, sudah mulai luluh tampaknya. Jadi bagaimana, kau mau menerima service hebat dariku dengan bayaran sebuah tanda tanganmu?" Tanya Jaejoong, Yunho terdiam tampak sekali ia malas meladeni namja cantik tadi, "Ku anggap diammu sebagai jawaban iya." Ucap Jaejoong seenak hatinya. Namja cantik tadi menghentikan permainan tangannya di junior Yunho, ia langsung bangun dari atas Yunho dan dengan perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia gunakan dengan gerakan mengoda, setelahnya ia juga tak lupa membuka celanan beserta dalamannya lalu membuang benda tadi kesembarang tempat. Kini tubuh polos Jaejoong yang hanya mengubakan kemeja putih yang kancingnya telah ia lepas semua pun terpampang indah di depan Yunho membuat namja tampan tadi tak dapat fokus dengan pikirannya apa lagi saat Jaejoong kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di atas paha Yunho yang masih berlapis celana itu.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara mengodanya. Namja cantik tadi kembali meminkan junior Yunho bersamaan dengan juniornya, kedua benda tadi ia remas dan kocok secara bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya seraya mengeluatkan desahan-desahan erotis yang tentu saja semakin membuat Yunho terangsang hebat. Precum keluar dengan cukup banyak dari junior Yunho dan Jaejoong membasahi kedua benda yang mengacung tinggi tadi. Jaejoong tampak sedikit tak sabaran karena sejujurnya ia pun terangsang berat dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada tubuh Yunho yang tak berdaya itu, perlahan Jaejoong mengesekkan junior Yunho pada pintu masuk holenya membuat ia dan Yunho mengerang kecil.

"Argh..." Setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua manik-manik indah Jaejoong saat dengan perlahan ia memaksa junior besar Yunho masuk ke dalam hole sempitnya yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapa pun itu. Padahal baru seperempat milik Yunho yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya tapi rasanya sudah terlalu sakit bagi Jaejoong, mungkin ini faktor dari pemanasan yang kurang dan juga pengalaman pertama jadi Jaejoong sendiri masih kesakitan. Tapi bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya kalau sudah menyerah hanya karena rasa sakit itu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menghetakkan tubuhnya ke bawah membuat kejantanan Yunho tertanam sempurna di dalam holenya yang sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah tadi akibat ia terlalu kasar dan juga milik Yunho yang terlalu besar.

"Ahh..." Erang Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan saat kejantanan Yunho akhirnya masuk ke dalam hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendiamkan tubuhnya sesaat mencoba terbiasa dengan ukuran Yunho yang terlalu besar untuk holenya itu. Merasa rasa sakit di holenya sudah hilang Jaejoong mulai mengerakan tubuhnya naik turun mengenjot junior Yunho yang bersarang di holenya tadi.

"Aaahhh... Yunnn... Aaahhh... Ohhh... Ohhh... Kenapa aaahh... Milikmu besar aaahhh... Sekali aaaahhh..." Racau Jaejoong di tengah-tengah kenikmatan yang timbul akibat gesekan antara junior Yunho dan juga dinding holenya yang dengan rapat memijat-mijat junior Yunho tadi. Yunho tak menjawab racauan Jaejoong, sebisa mungkin ia meredam suaranya walau pun cenderung gagal karena erangan kencang selalu terlepas dari bibirnya setiap kali dinding-dinding hole Jaejoong meremas juniornya.

"Argh... Yun... Aahhh... Aaahhh... Aahhh..." Jaejoong mengerang hebat setiap kali junior Yunho mengenai sweet spotnya dengan brutal. Ia pun semakin mengerakan tubuhnya naik turun dengan cepat membuat junior Yunho menghantam sweet spotnya tadi berkali-kali membuat ia melayang. Jaejoong yang sudah merasakan ketikmatan bercinta dengan Yunho sampai tak menyadari ternyata Yunho pun mulai luluh dan ikut mengerakan pinggulnya berlainan arah dengan gerakan yang Jaejoong buat.

"A-akuuu... aaahhh... tak tahan lagi aaahhhh... aaaahhhh... uuugghhh..." Ucap Jaejoong yang semakin cepat mengerakan tubuhnya naik turun, tampaknya Yunho pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan namja cantik tadi, "ARGHT..." Erang Jaejoong keras seraya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang membasahi perut dan dada Yunho. Tak lama Yunho pun mengerang dan mengeluarkan benihnya di titik terdalam Jaejoong saat ia tak tahan dengan remas-remasan yang di ciptakan dinding hole Jaejoong pada juniornya. Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dada Yunho seraya mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur paska orgasmenya tadi Beberapa menit kemudian kedua sejoli ini sudah dapat mengatur nafas mereka, Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Yunho membuat junior namja tampan tadi terlepas dari holenya yang kini tampak meneteskan cairan kental berwarna putih yang tak lain adalah sperma Yunho tadi. Jaejoong berjalan terpincang-pincang menahan sakit di hole dan pinggangnya, ia memunguti celananya dan mengenakannya lagi dengan perlahan setelahnya ia juga memunguti berkas dan pisau lipat yang tadi di lemparnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mendelati Yunho dan berjongkok di samping tubuh namja tampan tadi yang terbaring lemah, walau pun holenya terasa sakit ia tampak tak menunjukan rasa sakitnya itu di depan Yunho.

"Aku sudah memuaskanmu jadi sekarang berikan apa yang ku mau." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tampak kelelahan.

"Tak akan, bukankah sudah ku katakan, walau pun kau membunuhku sekali pun aku tak akan mau memberikan apa yang kau inginkan itu Kim." Tolak Yunho membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal Jung." Marah Jaejoong yang langsung menarik tangan kanan Yunho. Jaejoong melukai jari telunjuk Yunho hingga mengeluarkan darah lalu meneteskan darah tadi di atas berkas yang ia pengan dan membubuhkan cap jari Yunho pada kertas dari dengan darah Yunho.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau Jung," Ucap Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya ia menyuntikkan obat bius pada lengan Yunho yang dengan perlahan membuat namja tampan tadi tertidur, setelahnya Jaejoong tak lupa membereskan pakaian yang Yunho kenakan sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan tadi, "Urus dia, dan ingat jangan sakiti dia sedikit pun." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang saat itu ia temui di depan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu apa yang sudah Jaejoong dan Yunho lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kalian dengar bukan apa yang Tuan Hero inginkan, jadi tunggu apa lagi? CEPAT KERJAKAN!" Bentak Yoochun pada beberapa anak buahnya yang langsung beranjak melaksanakan perintah pimpinan mereka tadi, "Hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya Yoochun khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Yoochun tahu pasti apa yang sudah terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Yunho beberapa saat yang lalu apa lagi kalau di tambah dengan melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang berantakan saat ini. Jaejoong menghentikan langkanya dan menatap tajam Yoochun yang langsung terdiam membatu, "Mianhae hyung, aku terlalu lancang." Ucap Yoochun sambil menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap kearah Jaejoong.

"Gantikan aku menyerahkan ini pada umma," Ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan berkas-berkas di tangannya pada Yoochun yang malah menatapnya dengan pandangan heran di tambah tak mengerti, "Aku lelah, ingin istirahat. Batalkan semua pertemuanku untuk beberapa hari ke depan dan kalau umma bertanya tentanggku katakan saja aku sedang pergi ke Jepang." Sambung Jaejoong santai sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Mampus, bebas dari mulut buaya masuk ke dalam mulut singa." Ucap Yoochun sambil menatap berkas di tangannya dengan tatapan hampa.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_


End file.
